


For me, all for me

by Corvicula1979



Series: Bright Constellations and its offshoots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 17 July 2014<br/>So this kind of belongs with Chapter 2 of Bright Constellations. A little peek inside Loki's head.</p><p>I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I wrote back when I was working on that part of the story, I think, and it's been sitting in my notebook. Less that there's anything wrong with the poem, more that it feels like too much explaining for a minor detail.</p><p>But, he makes me write this stuff too. So.. (shrugs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For me, all for me

all for you, she said

never had I received

such a pure desire

no advantage sought

no motive, no scheme

all for you, she said

husky with love and need

for the man I am

someone for my own

and I sobbed beneath my moan


End file.
